Uchiha o Haruno? ¿Quien eres en realidad?
by Sakura Miyazaki
Summary: Por un plan para unir a Sasuke y Sakura esta ha cambiado cuerpo con ¿Itachi? Enredos, situaciones divertidas y mucho mas en esta historia! SasuSaku
1. Prologo

Saludos a todos n-n!! buen aqui con mi primer fic de Naruto (que emocion!!) y buen que les puedo decir...seguro que mas de uno se preguntara que me fume o que pensaba al escribir esto. La verdad me gusta mucho la idea que Sasuke lo cambien de cuerpo con Sakura o que lo pongan como chica XD, demo como ambas estan muy ralladas y buen tambien me gusta la interaccion ItaSakuSasu de ahi saque la idea para esta historia n.n. Solo espero les guste y si no..buen no me maten T-T XD

_Parejas:_ Principalmente SasuSaku, (aunque a primera vista parezca un ItaSaku o un ItaSasu XD) y menor orden NaruHina y otras. Si mas adelante se me ocurre o sugieren otra ya sea hetero o yaoi, sera incluido n.n XD

_Advertencia: _Si eres amante del lemon lo lamento pero no habra (prefiero leerlo a escribirlo y a lo sumo me saldria un lemonade u.u). Tambien si eres anti-SasuSaku o te caen mal los Uchiha o Sakura, pos no sigas leyendo XD.

Sere lo mas fiel posible a las personalidades de los personajes, pero recuerden nadie es Kishimoto y en este fic puede que haya uno u otro cambio (en especial con los hermanos Uchiha)

Tambien si notan alguna discrepancia con la historia original de antemano les pido disculpas ya que sigo el anime (ya que el mangan aqui no lo venden y buen a veces el tiempo en Internet no me alcanza para buscar donde bajarlo u.uUU)y buen en todo caso esto es un fanfiction asi que...no pasa nada XD XP

Y por ultimo nunca esta demas un rewiew. Eso si les agradezco traten de ser lo mas educados y moderados posibles, ya que por lo menos para mi esto lo hago por ocio y entretenimiento y no con vistas a ser escritora en un futuro. Nunca estan demases las criticas y sugerencias, pero no escribo para agradar a todo el mundo.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y demases le pertenece exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto y los que se encargan de producir y traer el manga y anime. Si la serie fuera mia Sasuke no se habria ido de Konoha y se habria quedado con Sakura o Naruto de pareja XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha o Haruno? ¿Quien eres en realidad?**

_Prologo_

Parecia mentira que en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo hubiera cambiado...

Creyendo que no le importaba nada ni nadie mas que el mismo, y solo vivia para cumplir sus propositos...

Entonces ¿por que aquella sensacion? ¿por que cuando menos lo pensaba...el recuerdo venia a su mente?

¿Por que lo dejo con vida aduciendo que no valia la pena matarlo y que era patetico?

¿O simplemente fue una excusa para ocultar la verdad que en el fondo solo lo hacia creyendo que era el unico modo de volverlo mas fuerte?

Cuando se marcho de Konoha estaba convencido que le habia hecho un favor a su hermano y a el mismo. El liberarlos de las cadenas que los ataban a ese clan en decadencia e instarlo a que buscara poder de cualquier modo...

Aparte que le habia probado a aquella organizacion que si era capaz de hacerlo...que era digno de entrar en sus filas

Tal como habia dicho hace tiempo...sus propias ansias de poder lo volvieron un ser solitario y arrogante

Pero con el transcurrir del tiempo los seres humanos por mas crueles o frios que seamos, nos ponemos a pensar que hemos hecho con nuestra vida, especialmente cuando empezamos a dudar de lo que creemos correcto o no

Aunque fuera imposible ya que nunca se permitio dudar, el haber sido ANBU y luego miembro de Akatsuki no te daba ese lujo

Pero ahi estaba...el responsable de la masacre del clan Uchiha...dudando de todo lo que habia hecho en su vida...en especial a lo tocante con la unica persona que quizas el hubiese querido en toda su existencia...

Su hermano pequeño...

Ese solo pensamiento lo sacudio hasta lo mas hondo de su ser, haciendolo pensar que habia hecho con su vida, si ese camino en verdad era el que habia deseado, o simplemente salia de una jaula para entrar en otra, complaciendo los deseos de otro...

Y en el mismo instante encontro la respuesta...la decision que cambiaria su vida...

Aunque sabia lo que se jugaba, mas ya no le interesaba lo que tuviera que ver con ellos...habia perdido su atractivo

Y tal como hiciera antes aquel que intento apoderarse de su cuerpo, en una noche abandono aquello por lo que habia vivido los ultimos nueve años, regresando de nuevo a sus raices...sin saber el acontecimiento que lo esperaba

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buen aqui el comienzo de la historia!! Quise enfocarme en los motivos que hicieron que Itachi regresara a Konoha, aunque me quedara algo serio XP, ya en los prox caps sera algo mas relajado y divertido. Si me preguntan lo que concierne al Akatsuki buen son algunas interpretaciones mias respecto a lo que dijo en la serie, especialmente la parte cuando dice "si era capaz de hacerlo" se me ocurrio que bien en sus misiones ANBU tuviera algun contacto con Akatsuki y el acabar con su clan fuera una prueba de ingreso. En fin cualquier critica, sugerencia y demas esta bien recibida


	2. Descubriendo sentimientos

Holas de nuevo n-n!! Waa que emocion me alegra que a varios les gustara esto T.T y buen respondiendo en general aparte de dar las gracias tomare en cuenta las sugerencias que me han dado. Y buen sin mas pasemos al primer cap!!

Porsia acá los personajes tienen la edad de Shippuuden (16 los jovenes y los demas buen uds saben XD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo Uno_

_Descubriendo sentimientos. Primera reunion de la comadreja y la flor de cerezo_

_"Pensamientos"  
Flash Back  
_(Comentarios mios XD, aunque no seran muchos)

Cinco meses han pasado desde que el nuevo equipo Kakashi (Yamato,Naruto,Sakura y Sai) lograran rescatar a Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru. Habia sido una dura y larga batalla primero para convencer al Uchiha de las verdaderas intenciones del sannin y que aquel no era el camino para lograr sus propositos de venganza, y segundo para escapar de aquel siniestro lugar y no morir en el intento.

Desde entonces la vida en Konoha fue de lo mas tranquila. El antiguo equipo siete habia sido restituido, aunque Naruto y Sakura lamentaron que Yamato tuviera que regresar a su puesto (lo que puede hacer una buena cena -w- XD). Pero la felicidad de tener a Sasuke de nuevo a su lado eclipsaba todo lo demas, y si bien la Hokage fue dura con él al final se alegró que todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho durante esos tres años por fin dieran los tan ansiados frutos. Por disposición de Tsunade se les otorgó el rango Chuunin a Naruto y Sasuke, claro despues de pasar varias pruebas, aunque todos pensaron que en parte fue porque no quería desperdiciar las grandes habilidades de ambos en misiones de baja importancia, y porque no podría seguir soportando las interminables quejas del rubio.

Con respecto a Sai despues de lo acontecido en la misión este decidió permanecer en el equipo. A Tsunade no le hizo mucha gracia ya que creía que eran ordenes de Danzo para algun plan contra el orden en Konoha, pero Sai le dejó en claro que esto no tenía nada que ver con Raíz sino consigo mismo, ya que las experiencias vividas hacía poco con Naruto y Sakura y sus esfuerzos por rescatar a un amigo perdido le recordaron lo que vivió con su hermano, tocando fibras que creía muertas hacia ya tiempo. Poco a poco se fue ganando la amistad de Naruto y Sakura y la confianza de Sasuke, y al final decidió desligarse por completo de Raíz y formar parte completa del equipo Kakashi. No iba a perder de nuevo algo preciado para él solo para complacer los deseos de Danzo, y a pesar de la discusión y amenazas de este Sai se mantuvo firme en su propósito.

Así que ahora podría decirse que se estaba en relativa paz cumpliendo las misiones que se les daba y entrenando arduamente para no perder condición fisica. Pero todavía habia algo que no estaba del todo concluido, y eran los sentimientos de cierta kunoichi pelirrosa hacia el joven Uchiha.

Desde que volvieron Sakura estaba hecha un mar de confusión. Los años y el duro entrenamiento de Tsunade la hicieron crecer como persona y volverla en cierto modo mas dura y menos dispuesta a ceder, pero al ver a Sasuke su mundo se derrumbaba y otra vez volvía a ser la chica que le suplicó que no se marchase y la dejara sola. Y se regañaba constantemente a si misma ya que con eso no ganaría nada mas que solo hacerse daño, así que mantuvo su postura frente al portador del Sharingan.

Aunque ahora notaba que la miraba de manera distinta. Claro que fueron contadas las veces ya que la actitud fria y arrogante de él era la que siempre se dejaba ver, incluso haciendo creer a Sakura que había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero si sentía que algo habia cambiado ¿Gratitud tal vez? Le dijo un "gracias" antes de marcharse...pero dudaba que hubiese sido sincero. ¿Atracción? Despues de todo era hombre y vaya a saber Dios que anduvo haciendo durante esos tres años, aunque eso lo ponía todavia mas en duda ya que hasta donde recordaba Sasuke jamas dejó ver sensación alguna con una mujer. Mas fuera lo que fuera estaba convencida que el Uchiha no se lo diría, a menos claro que le aplicaran una sesion de tortura interrogatoria.

Entonces ¿por que esa mirada como si le quisiera decir algo, o como si sintiera algo mas que una simple relación de equipo?

¿Pero a la vez volvía a su postura de "yo soy el mejor" ,"no tengo nada que decirte" y "sigues siendo la misma molestia"?

Agh ¿porque tenía que enamorarse de un iceberg andante con un ego del tamaño de una aldea?

Que se terminara de decidir de una buena vez!!

Porque si esperaba que ella le viniese con un "Te Amo" y un beso se quedaría con las ganas!!

Lo amaba si! Pero ya tenía que dejarse de tonterias, ella no era la niña que besaba el suelo por donde él pasaba!!

Además todavia tenia presente el daño que le habia hecho!!

Y de una u otra forma se lo haría pagar!!

-Sakura? Sakura!

-Eh?

-El entrenamiento ya termino- dijo Sasuke visiblemente fastidiado. Habia llamado diez veces a la pelirrosa antes que esta reaccionara- los demas se fueron sera mejor que nosotros también lo hagamos

-Hai Sasuke-kun- levantandose del suelo donde estuvo la ultima media hora. Como siempre Naruto y Sasuke se enfrascaron en una de sus batallas verbales que termino en una demostración de golpes por parte de ambos. Luego volteó a los lados y comprobó que lo que le dijo el Uchiha era cierto, pero como no estaba de animos para quedarse en un monologo a lo que a lo sumo Sasuke le respondería con cuatro monosilabos, optó por la retirada- Entonces nos vemos mañana

-Te iras sola a casa?- las palabras habian salido incluso antes que pudiera reaccionar- Digo como pronto se hará de noche...

-Si Sasuke-kun, ademas soy ninja te recuerdo que puedo cuidarme sola?

-Hmp como quieras, entonces me largo- y en un suspiro desapareció

-Tonto- bufó con desprecio mientras se iba -Si de verdad hubiera querido decirme algo me lo hubiera dicho de una vez, aunque de él dudo que quisiera decirme algo. Uuuyy si sigue así pronto terminará de volverme loca!

Mientras Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea sin prestarles mucha atención, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran. Le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto en su cabeza cuando sintió que alguien se le colgaba al cuello

-Naruto...cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso dobe?

-Las veces que haga falta teme- le contesto este con una de sus tipicas sonrisas. Luego se puso algo mas serio- Y? lograste hablar con Sakura-chan?

-No, me dijo que tenia que irse

-Nani????????!!!!!!!!! Y por que no le dijiste que la llevabas hasta su casa?!

-Tambien se negó

-De verdad eres un teme- bufó molesto el rubio -Tanto que me costó hacer que Kakashi-sensei y el imbecil de Sai los dejaran solos y como siempre desperdicias la oportunidad!!

-Como si fuera mi culpa! Ademas por que tanto interes? No recuerdo haberte dicho que ella me gustase o si?!

-Pero tus ojos cuando la ven dicen lo contrario- afirmo Naruto viendolo con una sonrisa picara- Admitelo desde hace un mes que la ves asi. Y sere despistado mas no idiota

-Eso lo pongo en duda, aparte que tambien eres un metiche- recordando el extenso interrogatorio al que lo sometió hacia tan solo una semana. Parecía mentira que de las personas que pudieron haberse dado cuenta la mas despistada y atonlodrada se percatará que algo había cambiado en Sasuke con respecto a cierta chica de cabello rosa.

Se había llevado una sorpresa al enterarse que su compañera de equipo era alumna de la mismisima Hokage. Siempre estuvo convencido que sus habilidades eran peores que las de Naruto, y ella no hacía nada por mejorarlas, preferia perder su tiempo tratando de coquetear con él. Incluso cuando empezó a notarse cierta "mejoría" en ella todavía estaba por debajo de la media del grupo, y sabiendo como sabía que lo amaba y que su partida la destrozó, esperaba encontrarse con una Sakura mas débil todavia o que no hubiera pasado el examen Chuunin, ya que estaría mas ocupada lamentandose de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Pero cuando la vió despues de tanto tiempo, y luego las nuevas habilidades que poseía, "débil" no era la palabra que usaría para describir a la Haruno.

Se alegraba ya que ahora no perdería tanto el tiempo en salvarla en las misiones y sería un apoyo para el equipo.

Pero en cierto modo se decepcionó porque no necesitaba de su protección. Por no decir que ya no lo trataba con ese entusiasmo y adulación de antaño.

Un momento...¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba de que lo que hiciera la pelirrosa respecto a su persona?

¿O acaso su ego era tan grande que necesitaba del reconocimiento de alguien y que ese alguien dependiese de él?

Claro que no! Ademas ella tan solo era una compañera de equipo...

Una que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo a su lado...que hizo lo que pudo por evitar que se marchara.

Que junto con Naruto lo habían rescatado y defendido cuando regresaron a la villa...

Por no decir que ese cambio en ella le había gustado, aunque jamas se lo diría abiertamente

Joder! ¿Por que tenia que pasarle eso a él?!

Aunque al principio lo negaba rotundamente

Con el tiempo se dió cuenta que no podía seguir engañandose

Era mas que ovio, hasta el usuratonkachi se dió cuenta

A Uchiha Sasuke le gustaba Haruno Sakura...

Pero ni muerto le diría que sentía algo por ella!!

No!! primero estaba su venganza y luego...bueno que fuera lo que Kami quisiera.

Aunque ahora que Naruto lo sabía las cosas se le pusieron mas dificiles. Siempre buscaba la manera de dejarlos solos, y Sasuke prefería no hablar de eso con la Haruno, al menos no de momento. Hubiese sido mas facil si Sakura hubiera sido la misma de antes que buscaba la manera de agradarlo, pero simplemente lo trataba como un amigo, como hubiera tratado a Naruto,Sai o los demas, aquellos tiempos habían pasado. Lo de esa tarde fue un leve desliz, Naruto le habia estado dando la lata de nuevo para que hablara con ella. -Acompañala hasta su casa, y en ese momento vas y se lo dices- le aconsejó el Uzumaki. Ni el mismo se explicaba como fue que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se prometió a si mismo que no volveria a pasar, mas ahora que estaba seguro como le reaccionaria Sakura.

_"Solo me estoy comportando como un idiota, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"_ se había repetido a si mismo a lo largo de la tarde. Y de nuevo el recuerdo le venia a su mente, y de nuevo Naruto con la insistencia. Cosa que se le hacia rara porque si mal no recordaba a él tambien le atraia Sakura, pero hasta ese momento no tuvo tiempo de preguntar

-Oye usuratonkachi, si mal no recuerdo a ti tambien te gustaba Sakura. ¿Se pelearon acaso o simplemente te diste cuenta que no era para ti?- con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Seras teme!!! Si pero...despues de todo lo que pasó...me di cuenta que mas que gusto era un capricho, una obsesión. Ahora simplemente es como una hermana para mi- esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Y si, ahora sus intereses estaban enfocados en ciertos ojos de luna, solo que aún no estaba seguro de ello. Y de momento prefería centrarse en que su amiga fuera feliz, aunque fuera al lado del bastardo Uchiha

-Ya veo...en fin me voy, y no sigas insistiendo ya me las arreglaré- mirandolo de una manera que daba a entender lo dicho

-Si claro, creo que será mas posible que ayude al Ero-senin a escribir sus novelas antes que tu te declares a Sakura-chan- le dijo con tono burlon- en fin nos vemos teme- Y con la misma desapareció

-Tsh maldito usuratonkachi...hmp ni que la quisiera de novia o algo parecido...es gusto no amor- Retomando el camino hacia su casa

Al dia siguiente de camino al despacho de la Hokage Sakura se hallaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Le estaba dando vueltas a su cabeza a una idea que su amiga la cerda le había dicho anoche que se había quedado en su casa. En esos tres años Sakura e Ino retomaron su amistad, especialmente porque ahora su rivalidad ya no era por un chico, sino por demostrarle a la otra quien era mejor. Era una manera de motivarse mutuamente, pero a la vez se apoyaban y brindaban ayuda en lo que necesitara. E Ino conociendo al dedillo a su amiga sabia que todavia sentia algo por el chico de ojos azabaches. En lo que respectaba a ella ya no le interesaba el Uchiha, lo consideraba uno de sus amorios platonicos de cuando tenia trece años. Pero se notaba que para Sakura era algo mas y que lo amaba de verdad, asi que prometio ayudarla a conquistarlo, y de paso añadirle el extra de vengarse un poquito de el por lo que le hizo pasar.

_"Aunque yo no diria precisamente un poquito"_ recordando la idea que le sugirió Ino. De solo pensarlo le daba escalosfrios pero...confiaba en su amiga y sabia que no le hubiese aconsejado eso de no ser reversible. Ya quería ver la cara de Sasuke cuando experimentara lo que tenian en mente. Iba a sufrir mas que un poquito.

Flash Back

_-Pero Ino estas segura que esto es seguro?- le habia dicho una no muy convencida Sakura_

_-Por supuesto que si! si la he estado desarrollando yo misma!! Mi nueva tecnica de cambio mental!! Aun tiene algunos detalles pero del resto es perfecta!! Y tendras el honor de ser la primera persona ajena a mi que la use. Aunque todavia estoy pensando si usarla en combate en mi cuerpo o simplemente para confundir a los enemigos cambiandolos y...-dijo Ino pensativa_

_-Si si luego me dices en que la usaras. Lo que me interesa saber cuales son esos detalles y si podre regresar a mi cuerpo!_

_-Claro que si frentuda si no no te la sugeriria. Lo unico que al hacer el cambio pasaras varias horas inconsciente, todavia tengo que arreglar eso pero..ya veras que con esta tecnica podras conocer todo de Sasuke-kun y el de ti!! Y de paso hacerle pasar un mal rato, ¿no era eso lo que querias?_

_-Si si es que no logro que al final termine odiandome por haberlo convertido en mujer_

_-Tranquila no tienes que decirle que lo planeaste tu, ademas con algo de suerte para cuando los regrese a la normailidad ya seran oficialmente pareja!!!-dijo muy feliz y emocionada_

_-Eso espero, definitivamente tengo que estar loca para hacer esto...pero lo haré_

_-Asi se habla!!! Entonces será mañana por la tarde cuando esten entrenando. Me gustaría que fuese despues pero..._

_-Lo se saldras de viaje de misión y no volveras hasta dentro de tres semanas. En fin espero que funcione porque sino te las hare pasar negras Ino-cerda- viendola de malos modos_

_-Si como digas Sakura-frentona, cuando terminen me estaras mas que agradecida!_

Fin Flash Back

_"si debo estar bien loca ¿en que pensaba cuando le dije que si? ¿tan desesperada estoy? no creo creo que mas bien es por vengarme, aunque hay otros modos y..." _Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando casi se golpeó con Shizune

-Shizune-san!! Gomene no iba por donde iba

-Descuida Sakura- le dijo con una sonrisa- mas bien te buscaba Tsunade-sama te mandó llamar

-A mi? ¿que podrá ser esta vez?

-Bueno...sera mejor que lo averigües por ti misma, seguro te llevaras una sorpresa- le dijo antes de irse dejandola intrigada

-Que raro...pero no creo que sea algo desagradable..digo Sasuke-kun esta aqui y- dirigiendose al despacho de su maestra- Tsunade-shishou ya estoy aqui ¿que sucede?

-Sakura ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!!!!- le espetó la mujer alzando la voz- pero eso es lo de menos...tendrás una misión especial

-Una misión?

-Si, verás acaba de pasar algo...y buen aparte de Shizune contigo es con quien tengo mas confianza...y preferiria que de momento te hicieses cargo de la situación...al menos hasta que Sasuke este preparado

-Sasuke-kun? y a que se refiere?

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma. Esta bien ya puedes salir

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado y una expresión de rabia se formó en su rostro. De todas las personas que conocía esa era la ultima que esperaba ver en Konoha, y menos en el despacho de la Hokage. Ahora entendía porque Tsunade dijo lo de Sasuke, porque lo mas seguro era que lo atacase hasta verlo morir. Y no podia culparlo despues de todo lo que habia hecho hacia el y Naruto.

Pero que tenia que ver ella en todo eso?

Pronto lo descubriria

Sin imaginarse las situaciones algo extrañas y alocadas por las que pasaría

Con aquella persona

Uchiha Itachi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y buen primer cap terminado!! Disculpen si quedo algo larguito y sino mas bien tuve que cortarle porque capaz me quedaba un testamento x. respecto a Sakura en el proximo cap veran que es exactamente lo que le pide Tsunade y las razones que la motivaron a ello, y la puesta en acción del plan de Ino. Asi que nos vemos en el proximo cap!! Y no se olviden un rewiew XP XD


	3. Cambiando Roles

Holas again n.n XD!!!! Wii segundo cap y seguimos avanzando. Esta vez me tarde un poco mas por la uni x.x, pero buen ahora que ya ando de vacas espero actualizar rapido, siempre que don Ocio y doña Inspiracion me lo permitan y la flojera no me gane x-x XD.

Ah por cierto notarán que ahora los pensamientos aparte de ir entre comillas van en cursiva (los flash back solo iran en cursiva e indicare cuales son), es para no confundirlos con las palabras entre comillas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo Dos_

_Cambiando roles ¿Ahora soy la hermana mayor de Sasuke?!_

_"Pensamientos"_  
_Flash Back  
_(Comentarios mios XD, aunque no seran muchos)

Alli estaba, a primera vista no lo reconoció porque andaba con unos pantalones sueltos y una simple t-shirt ambas de color negro, y sin su bandana rasgada y la capa que lo identificaba como miembro de Akatsuki, pero el porte y su mirada eran inconfundibles

-Uchiha..Itachi? 

-Lo se...es algo sorpresivo..sobre todo ahora que al parecer renunció a Akatsuki y regresa a Konoha

-Eso es imposible!!! Seguro debe ser una trampa para atrapar a Naruto!!

-Calmate Sakura!!! crees que acaso no considere esa posibilidad? -le espetó Tsunade bastante airada- es por eso que te mandé llamar, vigilaras a Itachi hasta que haya demostrado ser digno de confianza y llamarse un shinobi de Konoha

-QUE?! pe-pero no es mejor dejarlo con un escuadron de ANBUS o algo parecido? -era lo mas sensato, y ademas por muy superfuerza y habilidades que tuviera no podia igualarse con Itachi, si casi le habia costado la vida y necesito ayuda para vencer a Sasori, quien sabe que podria pasar si el Uchiha mayor la atacase o algo por el estilo. Pero confiaba en su maestra y sabia que la asignó a esta mision por algo

-Eso te lo explicare luego. Bien Itachi danos un momento por favor, y espero te haya quedado claro lo que hablamos. Shizune acompañalo que espere afuera de la oficina

-Hai, Tsunade-sama! Itachi-san sigame por aqui por favor -con un ademan la pelinegra le indicó el camino

-Hai -ambos salieron de la sala dejando a maestra y aprendiz solas. _"Ahora si el momento de la verdad"_ pensó Sakura

-Bien ahora si, te estaras preguntando porque decidi aceptar a Itachi de nuevo y el motivo por el cual tu debes vigilarlo cierto?

-Hai, con todo respeto Tsunade-sama lo mas sensato sería dejarlo encerrado en una celda o al menos bajo arresto domiciliario

-Lo se, pero estos casos son algo delicados y si de verdad queremos pruebas que cambió no las obtendremos si permanece encerrado verdad? Con respecto a su castigo tendrá que cumplir todas y cada una de las pruebas que le mande hacer sin chistar, y como dije antes permanecerá vigilado las 24 horas del día. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos los sabremos, no hará nada en falso sin que nos lleguemos a enterar por muy habilidoso que sea. Y por ultimo se ocupará de su hermano menor Sasuke y vivirán juntos en la antigua residencia Uchiha

-Pero Tsunade-sama Sasuke no aceptará vivir con el!!! De seguro lo matará apenas le vea un dedo!!!

-Pues tendrá que aceptar la situación y adaptarse a ella!!!! -levantandose y golpeando la mesa- Ya bastante ha hecho lo que quiso con nosotros, que hayan pasado cinco meses y haya recibido su castigo no quiere decir que aun no tengo presente lo mucho que nos costó traerlo de vuelta. Ademas -suspiró hondo y volvió a tomar asiento- es lo mejor para ambos. A ese chico por mucho que odie admitirlo lo unico que le queda es Itachi...y ese fue el motivo por el cual regresó a esta aldea

-Esta diciendo que Itachi dejó todo solo para volver con su hermano? -mirandola con rostro esceptico

-Eso fue lo que me dijo. Tambien como una prueba de lealtad me contó cosas muy interesantes sobre Akatsuki, afirmando que le costaría la vida de saberse que las habia dicho. Sobra decir que podría bien ser una mentira, pero si de verdad cambió -la mira fijamente- no se atrevería atacar o matar a la persona que lo vigila aunque sepa que es mas debil que él

-Entonces su plan era usar un señuelo para descubrir las intenciones de Itachi? _"Hm vaya confianza y tenía que ponerme justo a mi en la boca del lobo ¬¬"_

-Descuida Sakura -sonriendo como si adivinara los pensamientos de su pupila- tampoco soy tan cruel para exponerte a un peligro de esa magnitud asi como asi, habra ANBUS patrullando por los alrededores, y las misiones que el equipo Kakashi haga el tambien deberá hacerlas

-Si es que Naruto y Sasuke no lo matan en el intento. Y bien si tengo que vigilarlo las 24 horas me imagino que...-poniendo rostro de desagrado- vivirá en mi casa?

-Por fuerza. Se que no tendras problemas con tus padres porque estan de viaje de negocios por un mes según me dijiste, y se que tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para...tu sabes...

-Tsunade-sama!!!!! aunque hablando de eso que tal si el intenta aprovecharse de mi?

-Repito los ANBUS estaran por ahi a cualquier movimiento extraño incluido "eso" -dijo la rubia ya algo cansada- además sera hasta que tus padres regresen, si pasado ese tiempo no ha hecho nada se irá con Sasuke, aunque de todos modos la vigilancia seguirá solo que sera el quien lo haga

-Entiendo, me imagino que les explicará a los otros de esto verdad?

-Hai, entonces ya puedes retirarte, y mucha suerte!!

-Hai! -saliendo de la sala se topó con Shizune e Itachi que estaban esperando. De momento no había pasado nada asi que lo tomó como una buena señal, mas eso no impidió que viera al pelilargo con desprecio- Uchiha...

-Entonces tengo que asumir que tu eres la que me vigilaras -haciendo caso omiso de su mirada

-Por desgracia. Apresurate, no tenemos todo el día y hoy tengo entrenamiento con mi equipo

-Esta bien -tomando las pocas cosas de su pertenencia, en realidad no se esperaba amabilidad en ese lugar, y de todos modos no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado

-Entonces nos vemos Shizune-san

-Hai, Sakura -haciendo un ademan de despedida con la mano _"Te deseo mucha suerte, espero que lo que este haciendo Tsunade-sama sea lo correcto" _mientras exalaba un largo suspiro y entraba de nuevo a la oficina

En otro lugar una rubia y larga cabellera se movia con gran velocidad mientras el sol arrancaba destellos dorados. Hacia un buen rato Ino habia ido en busca de su amiga pero le dijeron que estaba en la torre Hokage. Esperaba que estuviera alli ya que habia ocurrido una emergencia y necesitaba encontrarla lo antes posible

-Tsh justo esta mañana me tenia que avisar papá que el viaje se adelanto ahora mismo!! Si la frentuda y yo vamos a continuar con el plan debo hacerlo ya antes de marcharme, claro esta si no es que a ultimo momento se echo atras

Pero al llegar a la torre se llevó una decepción al comprobar que no estaba alli, asi que eso solo le dejaba un lugar

-Los bosques de entrenamiento donde suele ir con su equipo. Iosh entonces en marcha!!! -gritó emocionada al cielo antes de volver a partir

Volviendo con el duo Uchiha-Haruno ambos se encontraban entrando al bosquecillo cerca del puente donde normalmente el equipo Kakashi se reunía antes de entrenar o ir a misiones. El camino lo hicieron en silencio ya que es bien conocido que el pelilargo no es muy dado a las comunicaciones y de momento no tenia dudas o preguntas que hacerle a su guardiana, ya se habia encargado Tsunade de aclararselas todas; y en cuanto a Sakura a pesar de tener muchas cosas que preguntarle no se le había ocurrido un modo de entablar conversación, y buen de todos modos tampoco le interesaba tener una charla amistosa con el Uchiha

_-"Si es que es una charla y no un conjunto de monosilabos"_ -pensó. A simple vista se notaba que tenía tanto de comunicativo lo que Naruto odio al ramen, o sea absolutamente nada. Y ya sabia por experiencia que a veces podía ser una perdida de tiempo hablar con ese tipo de gente, Sasuke se lo dejó bien en claro

-Haruno Sakura cierto?

-Eh? -la pregunta la piyó por sorpresa pero rapidamente se recuperó- si ese es mi nombre

-Ya veo...supongo que ahora nos dirigimos al lugar donde esta tu equipo

-Hai _"A que viene que quiera hablar? Esto me parece extraño"_

-Entiendo...tambien supongo que Sasuke estará ahi...

-Si, oye no se que estes tramando pero si tratas de buscar pelea con Sasuke-kun o intentas llevarte a Naruto...

-No me interesa Naruto-kun en lo mas minimo, y no soy tan tonto para provocar una revuelta en la aldea. Solo quería saber si mi hermano estará alli

-Buen si pero...oye es eso cierto de que volviste por tu hermano? Se puede saber el motivo?

-Es una larga historia, pero supongo que tarde o temprano te enterarás cuando hable con Sasuke, asi que no tiene caso decirtelo ahora

-Esta bien _"Ovio que es mentira. Tsh que esta tramando este tipo?!"_ Solo que no esperes que Sasuke-kun te de una calida bienvenida

-No lo espero, pero no pelearé con el. Solo espero me deje hablar

-Si tu lo dices -lanzando un suspiro. Dudaba que Sasuke lo dejara hablar, pero en fin el ya sabría como manejar su situación

Mientras Ino se encontraba presente en el lugar escondida detras de unos arbustos. Había llegado justo a tiempo pero a la vez hallado a Sakura en compañia de un desconocido. Al parecer iban conversando de algo, pero no podía escuchar que era lo que decian. Los siguió sigilosamente hasta cerca del puente donde se reunía el equipo Kakashi, alli tuvo su oportunidad y tomó a Sakura llevandosela aparte. La pelirrosa reaccionó rapidamente y la arrojó al suelo antes de darse cuenta quien era

-Ino!!! tonta no vuelvas a hacer eso pensé que era un atacante

-Ya me di cuenta -sobandose el trasero- por cierto si vamos a hacer el plan hagamoslo ya! Tengo que irme ahora a la misión

-Que?! tan pronto?! pero..."_tsh justo ahora que salió este asunto de Itachi...mmmm...pero si le digo que no podría estar perdiendo una perfecta oportunidad...pero y si me hago pasar por Sasuke e Itachi no se enterara? podría conseguir mas información sobre lo que trama...demo si lo dejo con Sasuke...pero el no podrá hacer nada ya que estaría en mi cuerpo y tendría que reacostumbrarse..si perfecta oportunidad!"_ -mientras su inner se reia con malicia- hagamoslo Ino

-Iosh!!! trata de quedar cerca de Sasuke oiste?! cualquier fallo podría ser fatal y solo tenemos una oportunidad

-Ya lo se cerda por quien me tomas...espera...no oyes como un sonido de pajaros?

-No oigo nada frentuda...espera -inclinandose para oir mejor- si...suena conocido

-No será...ay no

-CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -el grito de guerra extremadamente familiar de cierto pelinegro confirmó las sospechas de Sakura

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! ESPERAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sakura salió de un solo golpe a detener el ataque de Sasuke. Itachi había visualizado a su hermano en el puente y pensó que podría ser el momento perfecto para hablar con el aprovechando que la Haruno no estaba, pero por lo visto su querido ototo tenía otras ideas para la charla familiar. Después de haber gritado su nombre como un desaforado y sin tiempo a darle replica se lanzó contra el con el Chidori en mano, pero justo antes de darle el tiro de gracia la aprendiz de Tsunade se atravesó en el camino deteniendolo con mucho esfuerzo

-Espera Sasuke-kun no es lo que tu piensas

-Sueltame Sakura!!!! Voy a matar a ese maldito bastardo de una buena vez por todas!!!

-Podrias oirme un segundo?!

-Luego te oigo ahora voy a matarlo!!!! (es necio el niño no ¬o¬)

-Sasuke-kun no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero!!! _"inner: o bien podrias querer hacerlo; Sakura: luego ahora no!"_

Ino observaba a una considerable distancia el asunto. Por petición de Sakura se mantuvo oculta lejos de donde pudieran detectarla, pero de alli a menos que se quedaran quietos dudaba que podria darles con su jutsu. Si bien estaban lo suficientemente juntos _"mas bien uno encima del otro"_ pensó Ino, se movían demasiado para su gusto. Y encima se vino a atravesar ese tipo alto como queriendo calmar la situación, pero solo logró que Sasuke se enfureciera mas. Y la pobre Sakura había quedado atrapada en medio de los dos, pero la Yamanaka no podía seguir esperando. Puso las manos en posición y justo cuando ya tenia a Sasuke y Sakura dentro del hueco formado por sus manos activo su chakra y dijo las palabras necesarias para realizarlo

-Ninpou: Karada Chenji no Jutsu!!! (Arte ninja: tecnica del cambio de cuerpos) Iosh esta listo!! ahora solo queda irme para que no se den cuenta que estuve aqui. Ahora el resto te queda a ti Sakura

Y se fué muy contena y satisfecha de que su tecnica diera resultado. Lo malo fue que al ultimo momento...golpeó a las personas equivocadas

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas Sakura había despertado recostada en ¿el suelo? lo bueno fue que lo reconoció como el suelo de su casa. No recordaba como fue que llegó ahi, lo ultimo que venía a su mente fue cuando trató de detener en vano a Sasuke, Itachi que cometió el error de ayudar solo provocando mas la ira de su hermano menor, y por ultimo quedar atrapada entre ambos antes de perder la consciencia. Lo unico que tenia presente era que sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza como si la hubieran golpeado con un palo, y al tratar de pararse sintió su cuerpo mas ¿pesado? por no decir que sentía su pecho mas...ligero, como si sus atributos femeninos no estuvieran alli. _"Deben ser alucinaciones"_ pensó, se levanto con total calma notando que veía las cosas mas alto de lo normal, y luego todavia jurando que debian ser efectos del dolor de cabeza se llevó una mano a la parte de atras de la cabeza notando su pelo mas ¿largo? y al agarrar un mechon y ver que no era su acostumbrado rosa sino negro azabache voló hacia un espejo a ver su reflejo...y lo que vió no le gustó en absoluto...

¿Marcas de ojeras en los ojos?

¿Ojos oscuros?

¿Cara de HOMBRE?!

Al retroceder rezando que todo aquello fuera producto de su imaginación, casi se tropezó con alguien, y al voltear...lo que hayó fue a su propio cuerpo con una expresión como si no pudiera creer aquello

Y entonces...en todo Konoha se escuchó el mismo grito de espanto

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que raro...juraría que esa era la voz de Sakura-chan -dijo extrañado Naruto

-Es cierto -dijo Sai- aunque me extraña que aun no haya llegado

-Mientras no se le haya pegado la mania de Kakashi-sensei...en fin -soltó un suspiro

Volviendo a la casa Haruno ambos se estaban revisando primero ellos mismos y luego mutuamente, como cerciorandose de que aquello era real, y por desgracia si lo era, pero lo que no entendian, o mejor dicho lo que no entendia uno fue como pasó, mientras que el otro solo pudo gritar una cosa

-VOY A MATAR A LA CERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Como pudo haber fallado de esta manera?!

_-"Esto tiene que ser un sueño...no puedo ser una mujer!!!"_

-Ag que espere no mas a que regrese le voy a partir la cara hasta que quede tan horrible que no podrá salir de su casa el resto de su vida!!!!

-...(entiendase estado de shock XD)

-En fin Sakura calmate controlate nadie aparte de mi tiene que saber esto, es decir dudo que Sasuke-kun se haya dado cuenta y...

-Darme cuenta de que Itachi?

Sasuke estaba alli en la sala viendo a su "hermano" como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Despues que ambos perdieran el conocimiento decidió llevar a la pelirosa a su casa, hubiera dejado a "Itachi" tirado en el piso o matarlo alli mismo, pero le pareció muy bajo e impropio de el asi que tambien se lo trajo dejandolo tirado por quien sabe donde, mientras que a "Sakura" la puso con cuidado en su cama (y de paso aprovechar de ver su anatomia mas de cerca XD). Lo que lo extrañó fue que al despertar la pelirrosa viera a su alrededor como si no supiera donde estaba y luego verse a si misma analiticamente, lo dejo pasar incluso cuando bajó de esa manera tan rapida, pero al oir el grito de ella y reconocer a su vez la voz del Uchiha mayor salió corriendo pensando que la habia atacado. Y alli estaba murmurando quien sabe que aunque por lo ultimo que dijo no era muy dificil de deducir

-Ehm Sasuke-kun no es lo que piensas

-Eso es lo que quieres hacerme creer. Esta vez si no habrá reparos te mandaré al infierno de donde saliste y...-un momento...desde cuando le decia "Sasuke-kun"?

_- "Ups meti la pata no debi decirle asi" Rayos!!!_

-Sasuke -la voz de la pelirrosa se hizo escuchar, aunque mas seria y fria de lo normal- luego arreglamos nuestro problema. Ahora quiero saber si tu o tu amiga tienen alguna explicacion logica para esto

_-"Explicacion logica? esto? De que rayos esta hablando? Y que problema se refiere?"_ -las preguntas no paraban de pasar por la mente del autoproclamado vengador- Que esta pasando aqui?!

- _"Perfecto...ya que ni modos tendre que decirselo"_ -suspiró hondo- Sasuke-kun...aunque parezca increible...el que crees que es Uchiha Itachi en realidad soy yo Sakura, al igual que la que crees Haruno Sakura en realidad es tu hermano Itachi. En otras palabras intercambiamos cuerpos

Un silencio espectral recorrió la sala mientras el peliazulado asimilaba las palabras pronunciadas por su compañera de equipo. Lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con la mirada pasandola del uno al otro, para despues ante la enorme sorpresa de los presentes soltar una carcajada

-Si claro. Saben la actuación es buena pero si es uno de tus trucos baratos no caere Itachi -volviendo a colocar su rostro tipico

-O sea que no crees ni media palabra de lo que dije

-Por supuesto que no!! no hay ningun metodo por el cual se pueda cambiar de cuerpo, y en todo caso si lo hubiera porque rayos mi hermano cambiaria de cuerpo con Sakura?!!

-Creeme que no lo pedi!!!! -alzando la voz. Ya de por si la cosa era dificil y su querido Sasuke-kun solo hacia nada mas que empeorarla. Mientras que Sasuke solo se la quedó viendo, o sea desde cuando su hermano alzaba la voz de ese modo?

-Esta bien supongamos que te creo. Si eres Sakura cuando y donde me colocó el sello maldito Orochimaru? -ahi estaba sabia de sobra que el imbecil del que hacia llamarse hermano suyo no sabia nada, es mas ni se habia percatado de la marca cuando se reencontraron hace tres años

-En el Bosque de la Muerte durante el examen Chuunin, te lo colocó en la base del cuello algo mas?

Un segundo silencio volvió a recorrer la sala mientras el chico asimilaba las palabras. Ahora si no tenia ninguna duda, y mas por la forma tan "varonil" que "Itachi" colocaba las manos en las caderas y viendolo a el de mal humor, exactamente como Sakura lo haria

-Shimata...en verdad eres Sakura

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y buen segundo cap terminado!! Oke este si quedo mucho mas largo que el otro XD, pero al menos espero que hayan quedado aclaradas algunas dudas del cap anterior. Buen espero les guste y si no no me maten T-T, y en el proximo cap veremos como el trio se las arregla ahora que Sasuke sabe que su hermano no es su hermano sino su prospecto XD. Buen nos vemos n-n


	4. El plan de Sasuke

Wii aqui yo de nuevo XD por suerte pude subirlo antes que terminara el año. Consdirenlo mi regalo de Navidad atrasado XD, y el cuarto mi regalo de Reyes adelantado (sip definitivo lo pondre en Enero) Sin mas los dejo con el cap (ahora a ver que hará el trio XD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo Tres_

_El plan de Sasuke. La convivencia Uchiha-Haruno_

_"Pensamientos"_  
_Flash Back  
_(Comentarios mios XD, aunque no seran muchos) 

-Shimata...en verdad eres Sakura -la mente de Sasuke era un torbellino y funcionaba a mil por hora. ¿Desde cuando la gente podía cambiar de cuerpos con esa facilidad? Oke estaba el famoso jutsu de Orochimaru que le permitia trasladarse de un cuerpo a otro, pero por lo general la victima moría en el proceso y el cuerpo anterior no era mas que un cascarón vacio. Asi que no creia que la vieja serpiente estuviera detras de esto, y en todo caso no hubiera involucrado a su hermano y Sakura sino lo hubiera atacado directamente a él, asi que por ende debía tratarse de otra cosa. Pero luego averiguaria eso ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que atender. _"Entonces si ella es Sakura el que tiene el cuerpo de ella es Itachi...mmm tendre que comprobarlo por si las dudas" _-Itachi -el aludido volteó hacia el- cuando eramos pequeños... -la sola idea lo llenaba de vergüenza y rabia por tener que buscar entre aquellos recuerdos tanto gratos como dolorosos, pero era lo mas infalible que tenia, por no decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- como se llamaba mi peluche favorito y que forma tenia? -mientras un leve sonrojo teñia sus mejillas

Sakura parpadeó dos veces cuando oyo aquella pregunta ¿Sasuke tenía un peluche? (XDDD)

-Se llamaba Popi-kun y tenia la forma de un gato. Tambien recuerdo que el dia que te lo regalaron me dieron otro a mi en forma de comadreja y lo llamé Rene-san, y que para molestarnos mutuamente nos los escondiamos uno del otro

Ahora sí la Haruno quedo en shock ¿Itachi CON un peluche?! Eso si tenia que verlo

-Okey si eres el bastardo de Itachi -los vió a ambos con una mirada seria -Ahora antes de decidir que haremos quiero que me expliquen porque el esta aqui y no me permitiste matarlo Sakura

-Ordenes de Tsunade-sama. Al parecer Itachi renunció a Akatsuki y decidió reintegrarse a Konoha

-Que?! eso es imposible!!! De seguro es un engaño para atrapar a Naruto!!!! Ademas en todo caso porque siquiera le dieron permiso de quedarse? Olvidaron que el mató al clan Uchiha?! -viendolo con un profundo odio- lo minimo que se merece es la muerte. No creeré ninguna de sus patrañas

-Sasuke -de nuevo el tono del ahora ojiverde se hizo escuchar- se que no tengo excusa por lo que hice en el pasado, pero he regresado para enmendar mis errores. Lo que digo es verdad, ya no soy el que solo buscaba poder y se preocupaba por si mismo. Me he dado cuenta que estaba en un error, y que en realidad si habia alguien por el cual me preocupaba, y por esa persona he venido a tratar de curarle el daño que le hice pensando que de ese modo lo volveria mas fuerte. Solo que...se que esa persona no podra perdonarme ni le pido que lo haga, solo le pido que me de una oportunidad -viendolo fijamente a los ojos

El pelinegro se habia quedado mudo al oir aquellas palabras ¿De verdad eran de su hermano o de otra persona? En todos los años que pasó solo lamentandose del cruel destino de su familia y alimentando su rencor y odio hacia Itachi, que este viniera y le pidiese perdon era lo ultimo que se hubiera esperado. Quizas de pequeño porque una parte de su ser albergaba que todo aquello era un sueño y que su admirado aniki no pudo haber hecho semejante atrocidad, pero ahora estaba mas que convencido de la cruel verdad y solo podía sentir odio contra su persona. Mas ahi estaba pidiendole una oportunidad de probarle que cambió, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía que aquellas palabras eran sinceras, o al menos asi las daba a entender aquella mirada tan profunda con que lo observaba

_"Con que era eso por lo cual regresó a la aldea"_ A Sakura todavía mas le costaba creer lo que dijo el Uchiha mayor. Si bien parecia arrepentido parecia una cruel mentira que un asesino del rango de el estuviera tratando de redimir lo que hizo en el pasado. Pero o era un actor demasiado bueno para haber convencido a la Hokage de darle una segunda oportunidad a pesar de la vigilancia y lo demas en vez de mandarlo a ejecutar directamente, o que incluso a pesar de la posibilidad del engaño hubiese un ligero matiz de verdad en sus palabras. Le parecía algo absurdo que hubiese dejado el Akatsuki solo por eso, pero para eso le asignaron aquella misión para comprobar si era verdad

-Con que ese era el motivo -ambos voltearon a verla- suena bastante convincente para que Tsunade-sama te aceptara de nuevo, lo unico que habría que comprobar si es verdad

-Tienes razon. Y se puede saber que hacias tu con el? -le dijo Sasuke

-Me asignaron como su vigilante. Tendré que estar a su lado las 24 horas y por ende vivirá en mi casa al menos mientras mis padres no esten

-QUE?! acaso esa vieja se volvió loca? y por que no lo dejaron conmigo o los ANBUS?

-Es ovio que contigo no se podía quedar Sasuke-kun, y en cuanto a los ANBUS -se detuvo un momento, no podía soltar en frente de Itachi las verdaderas razones por las cuales lo dejaron con ella- entenderas que tienen misiones y eso y Tsunade-sama me tiene la suficiente confianza para dejarme a cargo

-"_Si claro, seras fuerte Sakura pero no lo suficiente para detenerlo" _Ya veo, pero aun asi no los dejare solos. A partir de hoy tambien viviré con ustedes

-QUE-QUEEEE?! -la Haruno todavía estaba tratando de asimilar las palabras ¿Sasuke viviría con ella? o mas ¿Sasuke PREOCUPADO por ella?!- acaso crees que no puedo sola?

-No es que creo no puedes sola, ademas ahora que tienen los cuerpos cambiados este imbecil podría hacer cualquier cosa y echarte los cargos a ti

-Tienes razon pero...no creo que haga algo en ese cuerpo las habilidades y tecnicas no son las mismas

-Hmp no tendrá el Sharingan pero aun asi sigue siendo muy peligroso

-Pero Sasuke-kun _"Inner: Shannaro por quien me tomas por una novata?!" _ (xsialas al cambiar de cuerpo Inner Sakura permaneció con ella, despues de todo a pesar de ser una mente aparte todavia forma parte del pensamiento de Sakura)

-Ejem -tosió el ex-Akatsuki como queriendoles decir a ambos "Todavia sigo aqui" (como que no le gustó que hablaran asi de el en frente suyo XD), se ganó una mala mirada sobre todo del ojiazabache pero no le importó- hablando de eso, supongo que nadie aparte de nosotros sabrá en que situación estamos cierto?

-Por supuesto que no!! -respondieron ambos al unisono. Luego se quedaron viendo algo perplejos mutuamente (XD)

-Perfecto. Entonces tenemos que pensar un método de como volver a la normalidad

-Es imposible -dijo Sakura- al menos hasta dentro de tres semanas que Ino vuelva

-Ino? -Sasuke se la quedó viendo extrañado- se que el clan Yamanaka conoce de tecnicas de cambio de mente pero porque ella y no otro? Ademas desde cuando pueden hacer que la gente cambie de cuerpo?

-"_Rayos ahora que le digo?" _ahm ehm...buen Sasuke-kun no se como fue que Itachi y yo cambiamos cuerpo pero como dijiste conocen de cambio de mentes y seguro podrán regresarnos a la normalidad, y prefiero que Ino lo haga en caso que salga mal tu sabes jajajajajaja -riendose nerviosamente y rezando que no descubrieran que su rubia amiga era la culpable

-Como digas -viendola con cara de "Esta loca"- ahora pasando al punto mas importante, si no queremos que nadie sepa esto especialmente Naruto -el y Haruno sabian que si el Uzumaki se enteraba capaz y lo regaba por toda Konoha con Suna incluida- ambos tendrán que hacerse pasar por el otro al menos cuando estemos con ellos

-Incluyendo las tecnicas y habilidades de este -apuntó Itachi

-Buen punto -dijo Sakura- seguro en este tiempo pueden que nos manden alguna misión y de todos modos en los entrenamientos sería extraño que usara mis tecnicas cuando se supone soy un Uchiha, al igual que Itachi llegase a usar un Katon. Ah se me olvidaba Sasuke-kun tambien Tsunade-sama dijo que Itachi tendrá que hacer con nosotros las misiones que nos manden, es decir formará parte del equipo

-"_Genial ahora si la vieja se volvió loca"_ Esta bien pero en todo caso hay otro aspecto que es el tiempo de velocidad y reacción de cada uno, seguirian siendo los mismos -explicó Sasuke- el bastardo este es mas rapido que tu, tendrías que mejorar mucho tu velocidad y... -luego cayó en la cuenta de algo importante- kusso...

-Que paso?

-El Mangekyo Sharingan -dijeron ambos Uchihas al unisono, luego se miraron uno normal y el otro como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, el mayor hizo gala de una fria indiferencia y prosiguió- si de verdad quieres aparentar ser yo al menos debes manejar una de las tres tecnicas

-Ah????? -Sakura no entendía ni papa. Si conocía el Mangekyo pero hasta donde sabia solo tenía una tecnica y era la de teletransportar cosas a otra dimension, o al menos asi era como funcionaba el de Kakashi

-Ella solo vió el de Kakashi, y funciona de forma diferente a la tuya Itachi bastardo -Naruto le habia comentado sobre el porque Kakashi no estaba cuando lo rescataron de Orochimaru, confirmandolo mas tarde de boca del Jounnin, cosa que lo dejo asombrado

-Kakashi-san tambien posee el Mangekyo Sharingan? -ese había sido la mayor de las sorpresas que había recibido en Konoha ¿Entonces existia otro metodo de conseguirlo sin matar a tu mejor amigo? Pero por lo visto funcionaba de manera distinta _"Tsh pero yo creia..." _apretando un puño, luego alejó esos pensamientos de su mente ya luego se ocuparia- Entiendo, tendre que explicarle paso a paso, solo esperemos que logre dominarlo antes que se vuelva necesario

-Al igual que tu y mis jutsus medicos y de fuerza. Es lo mas basico mio asi que por ley tendras que manejarlo a la perfeccion, y me tomó tiempo y practica dominarlos

-Descuida Haruno en menos de lo que pienses ya sabré manejarlos

-Y tambien tienes que actuar muy bien como yo es decir, no puedes andar con cara seria y hablar muy poco, soy seria cuando lo amerita la ocasion pero tampoco soy un tempano de hielo como tu -viendolos a ambos como queriendo decir "tempano de hielo made in Uchiha". Sasuke se volteó algo incomodo a otro lado, tampoco era tan frio asi (na quien dijo ¬o¬)

-Aunque no lo parecias cuando te vi

-Muy gracioso Uchiha eso fue otra cosa -viendolo de mala manera, luego suspiro- espero que todo salga bien sino menudo desastre

-Ya de por si esto es un desastre Sakura

-Pero lo arreglaremos Sasuke-kun -esbozando una sonrisa. Ambos Uchihas se quedaron atontados al verle el rostro, es decir quien se imaginaria a Itachi sonriendo de esa manera?

-Si como digas...y trata de no sonreir asi al menos no en frente de los otros

-Ups cierto, tengo que ser mas seria...sera dificil

-No te preocupes cuando empecemos con el entrenamiento eso sera lo menos dificil que haras Haruno -mencionó el Uchiha mayor

-El entrenamiento!!! Cielos ya se nos hizo tarde Sasuke-kun -hizo ademan de subir a su cuarto pero este la detuvo- que sucede?

-En ese estado lo mas conveniente es que no vayas por hoy. Iré a hablar con Kakashi y los otros y les diré que te sientes mal

-Si pero tambien tengo que explicar lo de Itachi, seguro ya Tsunade-sama habló con Kakashi-sensei y si me ausento capaz piensan que me atacó cuando no seria cierto, al menos no de momento

-Ya tambien me las arreglare con eso. Por hoy simplemente nos limitaremos a prepararnos como es debido para al menos mañana tratar de cubrir los aspectos basicos.

-Vale, entonces no se diga mas y a trabajar!!

-Si si _"seran tres agoniosas semanas" _-se dijo Sasuke para sus adentros. Casualmente lo mismo pensaba su hermano

Al dia siguiente Itachi se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Había colocado sus cosas en la sala a modo de cuarto improvisado, ya que no mas la casa Haruno contaba con dos habitaciones y la de los padres de Sakura la había ocupado Sasuke. A pesar que ella tambien se la ofreció al antiguo portador del Mangekyo Sharingan y conseguirle un colchon extra (de esos que usan para dormir en el suelo) Itachi lo rechazó y prefirió dormir en la sala. Dudaba que su ototo baka le dejara compartir cuarto, ya tenia suficiente con compartir el mismo techo y la misma comida, asi se lo habia dejado en claro en la cena de anoche _"Sera mas dificil de lo que pensé. Bueno no lo culpo despues de todo le dije que me odiara no?" _. Fue al baño con la idea de darse una refrescante ducha, al menos Sakura no habia hecho caso de la sugerencia de Sasuke que ambos se bañasen y vistiesen sus respectivos cuerpos, alegando que no creia que Itachi fuera un depravado que se la pasase viendo mujeres desnudas todo el dia.

Al entrar al baño comenzó a desvestirse con total normalidad o al menos tratando de hacerse la idea que estaba en su cuerpo, pero al llegar a la ropa interior no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplar el esbelto cuerpo de la Haruno _"Linda la compañerita que se gasta mi ototo baka" _,no habia tenido el chance de observarlo bien debido a que cuando se puso el pijama Sasuke le apresuró a que bajara para la cena, y luego antes de dormir le lanzó una clara mirada de "Haces algo que no sea lo estrictamente necesario con el cuerpo de Sakura y te mato". Pero en fin el no tenia la culpa de estar en aquel cuerpo, y tenia que bañarlo no? Asi que luego de terminar de observar (cof cof comersela con la mirada ¬o¬ XD) su nuevo cuerpo decidió que se dejaria de tapujos y se quito de un tiron el brassier y la panty

Si decian que los tempanos de hielo no sentian nada al ver una mujer desnuda se equivocaron

Porque por muy Itachi que fuera, no pudo evitar que casi se le saliera un ligero chorrillo de sangre de su nariz

No es que Sakura estuviera buenisima, le faltaba delantera, pero no podia negar que tenia un cuerpo bien proporcionado

Sacudió la cabeza alejando quien sabe que clase de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. No es que fuera la primera vez que viera a una mujer desnuda, pero es que habian sido muy pocas las veces y no mas era algo rapido (ya saben de que hablo XD) asi que no le daba tiempo a ver detalles, a diferencia de este momento que podia verla con tranquilidad y cuando quisiera.

_"Sera mejor que me meta de una vez, capaz y sigo en este plan toda la mañana, y de todos modos no podré hacer mas que observar"_ abriendo el grifo de la regadera y dejando que una buena cantidad de agua fria aplacara sus hormonas, pero al enjabonarse no pudo evitar que se dispararan de nuevo y en mayor cantidad. Demonios tanto asi le provocaba una mocosa? Pero una mocosa que estaba buena tenia que reconocer. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y terminó lo mas rapido que pudo, sintiendose algo molesto consigo mismo por tener esas reacciones tan desbocadas cuando se supone sabia controlarlas. _"Malditas hormonas me hacen comportarme como un adolescente de trece años!"_

Salió con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo y se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura a buscar la ropa que debia ponerse. Era una costumbre suya del tiempo que vivió en Akatsuki, ya que el cuarto donde dormia (no creo que duerman en el suelo o si?) contaba con baño propio, a costa de insistir que necesitaba privacidad y odiaba compartir baño con los demas miembros de la organizacion. Aunque no pudo evitar tener que oir los interminables sermones de Kakuzu sobre gastos exagerados e innecesarios durante semanas. Estaba absorto pensando que era lo que harian ese dia que no vió a la persona que salió de uno de los cuartos chocando contra el, y al tratar de evitar caer al piso los pies de ambos se enredaron teniendo como consecuencia que cayeran uno encima del otro, con la toalla abierta de par en par

-Tsk mi cabeza... -cuando se percató de quien era la persona que tenia encima, parpadeó dos veces antes de reaccionar. Y es que no sabía que era mas raro y vergonzoso, si la situacion en si o la persona con la que se hallaba en aquella postura

El, Uchiha Itachi, atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer, tirado boca arriba en el piso en traje de Adan (o en este caso de Eva)

Con su hermano Sasuke encima de el y con una mano tocandole uno de los pechos!!!

Y para colmo antes que le pudiera decir algo a su hermanito para que reaccionara, ya que por el evidente sonrojo y la expresion extraña que tenia en el rostro habia quedado en shock al ver el tan bien formado cuerpo de su compañera y tardaria en volver en si,la mirada del otro habitante de la casa estaba puesta en ellos dos, una mirada que no dejaba dudas respecto a sus intenciones... rematada por un tronar de puños

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y buen tercer cap terminado!! Perdonen si quedo algo corto respecto al anterior, pero no queria irme en mas detalles y elementos que corresponden al siguiente capitulo, y buen espero no haya quedado malo con respecto a los anteriores (y si es asi gomen T-T).Ya en el proximo capitulo veremos la interrelacion con el team Kakashi y como se tomó Naruto la llegada de Itachi, aparte de una que otra sorpresita y un poco de NaruHina ¡Vamos que tambien dije que pondría algo de ellos no?! aunque fuera poco XD!. Buen eso es todo nos vemos en Enero. Feliz Año Nuevo n0n!!!


	5. AVISO

Buen era no mas para avisar,y gomene seguro pensaron que por fin me digne a actualizar y no fue asi. Pensaba subir el cap antes del 7 pero esta vez lo reconozco anduve algo desganada para escribir y necesitaba organizar mis ideas, aparte que los grupos MSN me tuvieron ocupada y ahorita andamos en las famosas semanas finales de la uni y sera motivo de mas stress para mi, y prefiero no escribir bajo esas condiciones y apurada por subir, ya que seguro me quedaria algo malo y no es la idea. Lo bueno es que ya para febrero salgo de vacaciones y asi espero poder actualizar mas seguido y subir el cap 4 y los que sigan. Con respecto a un rewiew que me mandaron por alli sip las palabras que salen en el fic son japonesas, solo que no pongo la traduccion porque la mayoria son conocidas y usadas en varios fics, pero a partir de ahora las pondre porsi acaso n.nUU. Y buen sin mas nada que decir los dejo y de nuevo lo lamento por las molestias y tardanzas u.uUU


End file.
